


Ничего не изменилось

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Get Together, M/M, angsty romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Кто-то похищает картину Веласкеса, и на помощь полиции приезжает эксперт из Испании. Ещё одна история о том, как Хаби Алонсо возвращается.
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 1





	Ничего не изменилось

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [сезонный фест](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/p220507939.htm)

«…зкое похищение из музея, которое произошло на прошлой неделе, по-прежнему занимает умы граждан. Полиция бездействует, что лишний раз напоминает нам о том, как они…»  
Стивен поморщился и переключил канал на футбол. Бездумно посмотрел в повторе, как пропускает мяч его любимая команда, и раздражённо ткнул в красную кнопку на пульте. Телевизор погас, и в повисшей тишине отчётливо стало слышно, как тикают часы на полке. До выхода оставалось всего пять минут.  
Допив кофе и оставив чашку в раковине, Стивен глянул на телефон, на котором в уведомлениях скопились сообщения от подчинённых и пара писем с рекламой в почтовом ящике, и, надев наушники, вышел.  
Журналисты, конечно, знали, кто ведёт дело о похищении портрета королевы Изабеллы, и первые дни у дома Стивена чуть ли не круглосуточно дежурили фургоны телеканалов. Соседи по дому на Стивена косились, потому что из-за фургонов было сложно припарковаться, но спустя пару дней журналисты поняли, что у дома полицейского ловить было бессмысленно, и перебрались поближе к участку. Отношения с соседями были спасены, чего нельзя было сказать о репутации Стивена и всего его отдела.  
Картину украли в ночь с субботы на воскресенье. Не сработала ни одна сигнализация, коих на выставке испанского художника было чуть ли не больше, чем на ядерном чемоданчике. Отпечатков не было. Следов не было. Камеры благополучно отключили. До чёрного рынка такого высокого уровня полиция пока не смогла добраться.  
Стивен перестал спать вообще и жил, пожалуй, только на силе собственной ярости и отдающем металлом кофе из автомата на втором этаже участка. В затылке с воскресенья поселилась тупая боль, и чувствовалась безысходная тяжесть собственной участи. Это дело грозило стать последним в карьере старшего детектива-инспектора Джеррарда, ведь если картину найти не удастся, дорога ему одна – в регулировщики и даже не в Ливерпуле, а в Блэкбёрне каком-нибудь.  
– У меня для тебя плохие новости, – сказал сержант Хендерсон, на входе вынимая из руки Стивена недопитый стакан с кофе и заменяя его на кружку с чаем, и Стив поморщился.  
Джордан был отличным копом, и его этим дерьмом нагружать вообще не хотелось, но он сам напросился в оперативную группу и теперь проявлял слишком уж смущающий энтузиазм.  
– А у нас вообще бывают в этом деле хорошие новости? – мрачно спросил он, и Джордан усмехнулся понимающе.  
– Шеф ждёт тебя в кабинете, и он не один.  
У Стивена горло на миг сжалось, но он упрямо сделал глоток горячего чая.  
– В Блэкбёрне можешь парковаться где угодно, штрафов не будет, – сказал он и под ошарашенно непонимающим взглядом Джордана пошёл к кабинету Роджерса. На ходу он ладонью пригладил волосы, поправил воротник мятой рубашки и, вдохнув, как перед прыжком в воду, толкнул дверь.  
Роджерс, действительно, был не один, и, посмотрев на аккуратно причёсанный рыжий затылок его гостя, Стивен подумал, что быть регулировщиком в Блэкбёрне – не такая уж и плохая идея.

– А кто это? – спросил Адам у Джордана негромко, проводив взглядом рыжебородого человека в дорогом костюме и непривычно бледного Стивена. Адам работал в архиве, но к коллегам заглядывал часто, особенно, с этим делом, и Джордан был этому рад.  
– Эксперт из Испании, – ответил он, наклонившись к самому уху Адама. – Представитель их, который приехал спасать национальное достояние.  
– Судя по лицу Джеррарда, он не рад. Они что, знакомы?  
Джордан неопределённо пожал плечами. Своего начальника за пару лет он успел узнать хорошо, и такого выражения на его лице он определённо раньше не видел, но подходить и спрашивать сейчас было глупо.  
– Без понятия, – честно ответил он и вынул из рук Адама папку. Тот положил ладонь поверх пальцев Джордана и улыбнулся:  
– Загляну к Каррагеру в убойный и послушаю сплетни, – сказал он и, сжав руку Джордана, вышел из кабинета, а Джордан открыл папку и бездумно уставился на строчки.  
Перелистнув пару страниц, он почувствовал, как сердце начало биться быстрее, и негромко выдохнул:  
– Есть!

За то время, которое Стивен его не видел, Хаби изменился не так сильно, как хотелось бы.  
Шесть лет, четыре месяца, две недели и ещё плюс-минус два дня с последнего короткого разговора по телефону – а у Стивена руки похолодели от одного взгляда на знакомую вежливую улыбку. Похолодели, сжались в кулаки, но Стив быстро справился с собой, пожал протянутую ладонь и сел в кресло. В ушах звенело, и мысли разделились надвое: одна половина отвечала за то, чтобы с умным видом кивать и слушать объяснения Роджерса о роли испанского эксперта по искусству, которого правительство отрядило помогать британским полицейским, а вторая – просто истошно орала на одной ноте и панически планировала то уничтожение всего алкоголя в доме, то бегство к канадской границе.  
Стивен смотрел на вырисованный на фоне окна профиль Хабьера Алонсо Олано, ведущего эксперта по искусству семнадцатого века, бронзовый под осенним солнцем, и прокручивал в голове названия всех маленьких островов от Шетланда до Сент-Килда, где могли бы понадобиться регулировщики движения.  
Они плохо расстались тогда.  
У Стивена за плечами был неудачный брак, три дочки и ипотека. У Хаби – два научных труда, пост управляющего галереей где-то в Мюнхене и пагубное пристрастие к вишнёвому табаку. Их вынесло друг на друга лихим ветром, припаяло друг к другу так, что не оторвать, а потом – так же спонтанно всё закончилось.  
Они плохо расстались тогда, когда расставаться вообще не следовало.  
Стивен месяц тогда не вылезал из участка: хватался за любое дело, лишь бы не возвращаться в пустую квартиру, где у него было только два варианта развития событий – или закинуться снотворным и проспать все будильники, или глушить виски стаканами под лучшие песни группы Coldplay. Стивен тогда выбрал третий вариант – сменил квартиру, успешно раскрыл два висяка, получил своё повышение и на этой волне как-то сумел затолкать поглубже все воспоминания о запахе Хаби на своих простынях. И, честно, он не хотел, чтобы это менялось.  
– И познакомь нашего гостя с командой.  
Стивен кивнул шефу, встал из кресла и, мотнув головой, вышел. Он молча указал Хаби на свободный стол у окна, где обычно сидели стажёры (свет из неприкрытых жалюзи всегда отвратительно бликовал на экране компьютера, и работать на этом месте было решительно невозможно), а затем пробормотал что-то про кофе и быстрым шагом вышел из кабинета. Он сделал два шага и прижался плечом к стене коридора, чувствуя, что ноги его подводят, и пережитое напряжение всё же сказывается.  
– Стиви, – Джордан вышел следом и обеспокоенно посмотрел на него сверху вниз. – Говорил я тебе перестать пить столько кофе, - проворчал он и, подставив плечо, помог доковылять до ряда прикрученных к полу кресел в зоне ожидания. – Воды принести?  
– Не мельтеши, – отмахнулся Стивен и потёр лицо, пытаясь прогнать с плохо побритых щёк непривычную бледность. – Ты же не просто так шёл, верно?  
Джордан неодобрительно нахмурился, но промолчал – только протянул Стивену папку:  
– Адам принёс.  
Адама Лаллану из архива Стивен никогда не видел без Джордана, но этот факт никак не комментировал. Работе не мешало – и слава богу. Он открыл папку, пробежался взглядом по строчкам, остановился, прочитал уже вдумчивее и поднял взгляд на Джордана.  
– Да, – кивнул тот. – Такое же ограбление двенадцать лет назад и даже в те же даты примерно. Тогда его тоже не раскрыли, но и скандала такого не было, потому что украли не Веласкеса, о котором даже я слышал до этого дела, а какого-то скучного британца.  
– Джон Гринхилл не такой уж и скучный, – на автопилоте поправил его Стивен, которого Хаби в своё время затаскал по разным музеям. – Его работы, между прочим, до сих пор висят в Национальной Портретной Галерее.  
– Даже не буду спрашивать, откуда ты это знаешь, – Джордан удивлённо поднял брови и тут же снова перевёл взгляд на папку в руках Стивена. – Но, может быть, это всё-таки связано?  
– И тогда был свидетель, – Стивен достал из кармана телефон и сфотографировал страницу из архивного дела, а потом передал его Джордану. – Пойду, постараюсь договориться о встрече. А ты введи нашего эксперта в курс дела.  
– А кто он?  
Стивен посмотрел в светлые глаза своего подчинённого и почему-то не решился соврать.  
– Мы были знакомы несколько лет назад, потом не общались и, честно, я не собирался это менять.  
Джордан кивнул, неожиданно посерьёзнев, и встал с кресла – только спинка о стену шаркнула.  
– Займу его чем-нибудь, – пообещал он, и Стивен вышел из участка так быстро, будто за ним черти гнались.  
Ну, или один Хаби Алонсо.

К столу испанского эксперта Джордан подходил осторожными шагами и под пристальным взглядом невольно замедлился, но быстро справился с неожиданным волнением и присел на краешек стола, положив рядом с собой папку.  
– Сержант Джордан Хендерсон, – представился он, протягивая ладонь. Пожатие тёплой руки оказалось неожиданно крепким:  
– Хабьер Алонсо, можно просто Хаби, не люблю официальность, – голос у эксперта оказался тоже приятным. – Шкипер сплавил меня вам?  
– У него дела, – тактично сказал Джордан, и Хаби невесло усмехнулся, машинально ощупывая нагрудный карман вельветового пиджака. Адам тоже, когда нервничал, первым делом искал сигареты, и Джордан, вздохнув, встал на ноги. – Давайте я покажу вам курилку и параллельно расскажу обо всём, что нам удалось узнать.  
– Стиви всегда собирал вокруг себя хороших людей, – будто бы в пространство сказал Хаби, вставая со стула, и Джордан неожиданно разозлился: на Стивена, на шефа Роджерса, который приволок из Испании этого эксперта, на самого Хаби, который почему-то продолжал изображать благородное и холодное спокойствие – а у самого в глазах черти плясали, да и на себя немножечко. Потому что – ну зачем согласился вообще на это всё. Мог же вместо Стивена сейчас ехать к свидетелю, и пусть они сами разбираются со своими застарелыми обидами.  
– Не мне решать, – хмуро сказал он и поманил испанца за собой.  
Ему очень хотелось, чтобы в курилке оказался Адам. Ему очень нужен был хоть кто-то нормальный сейчас.

Со свидетелем дело не пошло. За двенадцать лет он успел забыть почти всё, и его рассказ ни на йоту не отличался от записанного в деле. Стивен заложил блокнот во внутренний карман пиджака, завёл машину, но с места не стронулся. Перегнувшись через сидение, он залез в бардачок и вытащил оттуда пачку сигарет. Разумеется, вишнёвых. Вытащил одну, повертел в пальцах, понюхал пахнувшие табаком пальцы и, приоткрыв окно, поджёг краешек. Он не курил, но дым помогал ему думать.  
С приездом Хаби ничего не изменилось – и не изменится. Дело по-прежнему остаётся мёртвым висяком, Испания получит астрономическую сумму страховки за утрату национального достояния, а само достояние осядет в коллекции какого-нибудь арабского шейха или русского олигарха и будет украшать стену спальни в приморском дворце за несколько миллиардов долларов. Хаби уедет обратно в Сан-Себастьян, Мадрид или ещё какой красивый и горячий город, а Стивен останется здесь, и через пару месяцев это всё забудется. Он снова завоюет доверие начальства и, может быть, даже сможет пережить всю шумиху на своей должности, без разжалования и потери работы.  
– Ничего не изменится, – вслух сказал Стивен и затолкал истлевшую до середины сигарету в пепельницу на двери машины. Пристегнулся и вырулил с парковки.  
Он очень надеялся на производственное рвение Джордана. Сержант был не только хорошим полицейским, но и хорошим человеком, и Стивен был уверен, что тот разгадал это невысказанное желание – больше никогда не пересекаться с Хаби Алонсо.  
Открыв дверь кабинета, Стивен понял, что ошибся.  
Джордан сидел на краешке стола Хаби с картонной коробкой из тайского ресторана на углу и увлечённо слушал, как Хаби негромко рассказывает что-то. Рядом на стуле пристроился Адам с кружкой чая, а у ксерокса спиной к этой многофигурной композиции стоял Каррагер и всем собой показывал, что он совсем не прислушивается к разговору.  
«Предатель», – подумал Стивен и, вздохнув, подошёл к своему столу. Он бесшумно снял куртку, бросил её на спинку стула, расстегнул кобуру и, сев, разложил перед собой записи разговора со свидетелем, чтобы перебить их в компьютер.  
– А у нас в убойном копир сломался, – сказал Карра, подходя ближе. – Дай, думаю, к вам зайду.  
– И молодец, – не поднимая головы, проворчал Стивен и одним пальцем вбил пароль. – Донесли уже?  
– Ты как? – помолчав секунду, спросил Каррагер, и Стивен неожиданно для себя разозлился. Он вскинул голову и посмотрел Джейми в глаза:  
– Карра, у меня полторы недели в международном скандале без единой подвижки, кофеиновый передоз и висящая на волоске карьера. Как ты думаешь, как я?  
Джейми ухмыльнулся, покосился на стажёрский стол, за которым все притихли от этой неожиданной вспышки ярости, и положил перед ним листок, ещё тёплый от копира.  
– Надеюсь, это тебя порадует.  
Стивен пробежался глазами по строчкам, а потом бессильно опустил голову на стол и пару раз приложился лбом к белому пластику.  
– Это обязательно? – спросил он глухо, и увидел близко-близко, как его собственное дыхание остаётся неровным мокрым кружком на столешнице. – Можно пойдёт Джордан?  
Каррагер неловко потрепал его по затылку и вышел из кабинета, сбежав в свой убойный отдел, а Стивен встал из-за стола.  
– Рассказывайте, – сказал он, встав у самого окна – и рядом, и всё-таки немного за пределами их компании. Джордан уже открыл рот, чтобы отчитаться, но Хаби остановил его коротким жестом. Он развернулся на расхлябанном офисном стуле и посмотрел на Стивена снизу-вверх: руки расслабленно лежат на подлокотниках, колени чуть расставлены, и только на горле под рыжеватой щетиной жилка бьётся. Стивен сглотнул и чуть качнулся назад, словно мог вот так выйти из-под влияния магнетизма Хаби, и тот, заметив его манёвр, чуть заметно улыбнулся.  
– У меня тут есть связи, шкипер, – сказал он негромко, будто забыв об остальных, будто он только со Стивеном и говорил. – Один закрытый аукцион ждёт меня и одного моего гостя завтра в половине двенадцатого, и я решил, что гость может прийти с диктофоном или ещё какими вашими шпионскими примочками и присмотреться к людям. Конечно, после этого меня перестанут туда звать, – Хаби развёл руками, – но будем честны, это всегда довольно скучные мероприятия.  
– Я не буду изображать твоего телохранителя, – проворчал Стивен, и Хаби улыбнулся:  
– Прийти с телохранителем на такое мероприятие – значит оскорбить организаторов, усомниться, что они смогут обеспечить безопасность. Так дела не делаются на по эту, ни по ту сторону Ла Манша.  
Он помолчал, давай Стивену возможность высказаться или как-то прокомментировать сложившуюся ситуацию, но тот не сказал больше ни слова, и Хаби, хлопнув себя ладонью по колену, встал со стула.  
– Я заеду за тобой в десять. Будь добр надеть приличный костюм. Помнишь, мы ходили в оперу на «Риголетто»? Надеюсь, тот фрак у тебя сохранился.  
Стивен смотрел за окно и только за окно, чувствуя, что медленно краснеет. Конечно, Джордан и Адам достаточно тактичны, чтобы не припоминать этот разговор, но даже они догадались, что в оперу они ходили не просто так и уж точно не ради полицейского задания.  
– Доброго дня, джентльмены, – Хаби кивнул Адаму, пожал руку Джордану и с идеально прямой спиной вышел из кабинета.  
Стивен перевёл взгляд на Джордана, и тот, отставив свою коробочку с рисом карри, вздохнул:  
– Я всё подготовлю к операции, – сказал он. – И в фургоне с прослушкой буду я. Так что всё будет хорошо.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – эхом сказал Стивен и нервно рассмеялся.  
Он побарабанил пальцами по подоконнику и быстрым шагом пошёл к двери.

– Ты же понимаешь, что тебе придётся потом запись чистить, если они туда вдвоём пойдут, – Адам легонько пихнул его плечом, и Джордан кивнул, проводя пальцами по его отросшим волосам.  
– Даже если картину не найдут, в этом есть один большой плюс, – Джордан встал, перебрался за свой стол, и Адам пошёл за ним, как приклеенный. – Стиви перестал паниковать из-за того, что это дело – конец его карьеры. И, знаешь, даже все эти неловкие моменты этого стоят.  
– Альтруист, – поддел его Адам и, щёлкнув его по кончику уха, направился к двери. – Я принесу тебе чай.  
– Адам, – окликнул его Джордан, и тот оглянулся на пороге. – Спасибо.  
– Я тебя тоже, – отозвался Адам, прежде чем скрыться за дверью, и Джордан, улыбаясь, как влюблённый первоклассник, открыл на компьютере заявку на проведение выездной операции.

Хаби он нашёл прямо у выхода из участка, в месте для курения, предназначенном для посетителей. Полицейские курили во внутреннем дворе, а для пострадавших и подозреваемых был отведён небольшой пятачок. На нём-то и стоял Хаби. Прислонившись плечом к железному столбу козырька, он смотрел на поток машин и суету у пожарной станции через дорогу, и в его пальцах тлела сигарета. Пахло вишней.  
Вся решимость Стивена куда-то пропала, но возвращаться обратно в кабинет сейчас было бы трусостью, а уж в этом его никто уличить не мог.  
Он встал рядом с Хаби, поёжившись от ветра, и втянул носом запах табака. Ностальгией его накрыло тут же. И он чувствовал, что Хаби – тоже. Что он не просто так прилетел через три границы и пролив, что экспертов по Веласкесу в Испании могли найти на двенадцать – дюжину, что дело вовсе не в похищенной картине, каким бы национальным достоянием ни был портрет Изабеллы.  
Можно было сказать – «поехали ко мне». Можно было сказать – «я не знаю, как я существовал эти шесть лет». Можно было вообще не говорить ни слова – а просто взять Хаби за руку и сделать всё, чтобы второй раз он вот так же не уехал.  
Стивен моргнул и, не поворачивая головы, глухо сказал:  
– Ничего не поменялось.  
Краем глаза он заметил, как качнулся красный огонёк сигареты, дрогнув в руке Хаби, и тот кивнул:  
– Прошлое вообще сложно изменить, шкипер.  
В его голосе слышалась горечь. Это дарило предательскую какую-то надежду. Как найденная несостыковка в показаниях свидетеля или как обнаруженный на месте преступления образец ДНК.  
– Я заеду за тобой завтра, – сказал он, отправив окурок в урну. – Мы съездим на аукцион, чтобы ты мог посмотреть на людей, отвечающих за продажу искусства такого масштаба и цены, и, если ты ничего не найдёшь, мы попробуем что-нибудь ещё.  
– А потом выяснится, что картину спёр ты, чтобы появилась причина приехать, – ляпнул Стивен, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, потому что Хаби, докурив, сейчас дойдёт до своей машины на гостевой парковке и уедет. А Стивен оказался не готов снова смотреть, как он уезжает, пусть и ненадолго.  
– Есть более простые способы, – рассмеялся Хаби, который, похоже, тоже тянул время. – И у нас будет время во всём разобраться.  
Стивену показалось, что он говорил не только о деле, но он промолчал, не решившись переспросить.  
– До завтра, шкипер, – сказал Хаби и, повернувшись, пошёл к парковке.  
Стивен проводил взглядом его спину, уже не такую прямую, будто у него тоже не осталось сил держать осанку.  
Он отсчитал три удара зашедшегося не то от кофеина, не то от любви сердца и шагнул следом.


End file.
